


Once Upon a Dream

by krisarna



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Ambassador Sarek - Freeform, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Human, Love at First Sight, My First Fanfic, Once Upon a Dream, Vulcan, relationship, song prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisarna/pseuds/krisarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda Grayson and Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan meet for first time and yet recognize quite quickly that there is something quite special about the other. Based on the song lyrics Once Upon a Dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amanda's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written from a music prompt, Once Upon a Dream, from the Sarek and Amanda Facebook group.
> 
> I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream
> 
> I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam
> 
> And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem
> 
> But if I know you, I know what you'll do
> 
> You'll love me at once, the way you did once
> 
> Upon a dream
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Sarek or Amanda nor the Disney song that prompted this story (more's the pity). The story itself is mine, and shall be freely provided.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda's point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written from a music prompt, Once Upon a Dream, from the Sarek and Amanda Facebook group.
> 
> I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream
> 
> I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam
> 
> And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem
> 
> But if I know you, I know what you'll do
> 
> You'll love me at once, the way you did once
> 
> Upon a dream
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Sarek or Amanda nor the Disney song that prompted this story (more's the pity). The story itself is mine, and shall be freely provided.

1\. Amanda's Dream

She had been told it was a disconcerting feeling to meet Vulcan's ambassador to Earth. But as she stood there too stunned to look away, she didn't think they had meant this.

He had a presence to him that spoke of power and intelligence; it did not encourage familiarity. And yet…and yet… as she looked at him, she felt something unexpected.

As his eyes met hers she had such a strong sensation of deja vu, a feeling that this was not in fact their first time meeting.

It seemed minutes ticked by, then hours. Perhaps the life time of the universe passed by as they stood there staring at one another.

She realized she knew him, that she had always known him, and had been waiting for this moment.

She could not look away, or speak, or move at all, nor did she wish to. But then he blinked, or perhaps she did, and she was free of his gaze. She felt like she was waking from a dream.

She let out a long breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Raising her hand in the ta'al, she managed to vocalize around the lump in her throat, "Dif tor heh smusma kevet-dutar Sarek'.

Pleased to hear that her voice came out strong and clear, she smiled. And when he spoke the traditional reply she was not at all surprised that he added 'Amanda', though she had never given him her name.

And for the first time she felt that her name was spoken how it should be, its meaning laid bare by the one she had been unknowingly waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes and translations:
> 
> The name Amanda translates as "having to be loved", "deserving to be loved" or simply "worthy of love".
> 
> Ta'al Vulcan hand Salute, used for greetings and farewells, usually accompanied by the traditional greeting.
> 
> Dif tor heh smusma Traditional greeting, translates as Live long and prosper. The reply is Peace and Long life, for which I do not yet know the Vulcan translation.
> 
> kevet-dutar Ambassador
> 
> o0o


	2. Sarek's Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarek's Point of view

2\. Sarek's Gaze

He was not frustrated as some might think. Frustration after all was an emotion. But if he could have spoken without offending the sensibilities of his hosts, he would have said the event was a waste of his time that could of been better spent in work or private meditation.

It was late in the evening, the dinner and speeches over, but propriety would not allow him to leave for some time yet. As a guest of honour he would be expected to stay until the end, a honour he could have done without. Music filled the hall, almost painfully loud to his ears, and many moved to the cleared space in the centre of the room to dance, their emotions brushing against him as they passed. He briefly considered what it would be like to dance among them.

Of course as a Vulcan it would be inappropriate for him to dance, or to touch any female but his wife. But she had died 3.1415 standard years ago. Not that she would have consented to dance were she alive, nor would he have considered asking.

He found that his thoughts had become less than satisfactory and began a few mathematical calculations. As his thoughts returned to purely logical patterns, calm sufficed him, and he was better able to tolerate the noise and external emotional stimuli.

He looked around for other people of importance to converse with. Perhaps he could get some informal work done here tonight.

While scanning the room, he noticed a woman 6.723 meters away that he did not recognize. He had memorized the lists of guests, an easy task with his eidetic memory, but he did not recall her among the names or faces. She must have been a last minute addition, as all attendees and staff had to be security screened. Reports were then dispatched to the attending embassies so their security could be aware of any potential hazards. He was certain she had not been on the list. His curiosity raised, he took a moment to examine her.

She was satisfactory to look at, with curled brown hair artfully piled on the top of her head, and blue eyes, blue like the ocean here on Earth. She wore a long blue dress that shimmered in the light. He assessed her as somewhat on the short side being only 1.651 meters in height, but she compensated with the impractical spike heeled foot-ware that seemed to be a fashion among Earth women. She shifted towards the dance floor, and at that moment her dress changed from the deep blue, swirling to a soft dusty pink.

As he began to consider what phenomenon had caused the optical shift, his scientifically trained mind went from curious to intrigued. It did not appear to be a simple bi-layer of fabric. Perhaps some other inherent property of the textile? Optical nano fibers embedded in the material perhaps, or a chemical reaction sensitive to temperature, light, or even sound? Pondering the matter he decided further observation was in order. It was logical to move nearer.

A few long strides brought him closer. She must have noticed his movement, because her eyes lifted to meet his.

He stopped suddenly 1.2m away (why did higher precision seem to be currently impossible?) almost as if impacting a forcefield. If any one had asked he would dismiss the idea that his thought had been hyperbole. He had actually walked into a forcefield once as a young aide, and the tingling pain currently coursing through his skin was remarkably reminiscent of the effects.

Despite the sensation he was experiencing, or perhaps because of it, he could not move his eyes from hers. His vision locked, he turned his attention inwards to determine the cause of his response. To his shock (meditate on this later!), he observed his katra stirring within him, moving, stretching. It was reaching towards something…It was reaching towards her! Then, impossibly, without touching, his mind began to overlap the edges of hers. He now knew her name. Her name was Amanda. And then he began to learn far more than that.

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, he pulled all his mental disciplines to stop himself from forming a bond with her at that very moment. He closed his eyes, and was suddenly released from the intense pull towards her, his mind snapping back inward. Quickly shoring up his mental shields he risked opening his eyes.

He was relieved (surely not disappointed?) that his katra did not escape its bounds again dragging his mind with it. He considered the ramifications of what he had done. It had only been seconds, and she would not be familiar with a mental touch. Perhaps she would not have noticed. He would need to speak with her at length regardless.

He saw her form the ta'al, and she spoke the accompanying greeting flawlessly. Yet he realized he was far more impressed with the way she said his name and smiled.

He greeted her in turn, speaking her name for the first time. Then he stretched out his hand towards her and heard himself say, "You will dance with me".

It came out not quite a question, almost a demand. It concerned him for a moment that perhaps she would take offence or even refuse, that perhaps it was inappropriate to ask.

Something inside him warmed when her smile broadened and she laid her hand in his.

He just might have smiled then too, though he did not because he was Vulcan.

Amanda of course tells a different story.

He would have a great deal more things he must meditate on before the night was over.

o0o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation and Notes
> 
> katra essence of a Vulcan's mind, a human may call it a soul but a Vulcan would probably disagree with you.
> 
> The internet tells me Amanda Greyson is 5'5" which is 1.650999m in case you were interested.
> 
> Vulcan's are always as precise as they can be, and are usually capable of measuring distances very accurately without requiring outside measuring tools
> 
> Bond refers to a telepathic linkage, some are temporary connections such as a mind meld, others are permanent mind links such as the bond between mates (married couples).
> 
> o0o
> 
> Author's Note
> 
> This is my first fan fiction story and is mostly fluff, but hopefully decently well written fluff. Let me know what you think, comment, and perhaps suggest another prompt. I plan to be write more Star Trek stories especially Vulcan/Human relationships in future.
> 
> I do not currently have a beta, but have thoroughly checked this. If you find errors feel free to let me know. In terms of spelling I use UK English though some American spellings may be present. The Vulcan words and translations come from the Vulcan language Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and translations:
> 
> The name Amanda translates as "having to be loved", "deserving to be loved" or simply "worthy of love".
> 
> Ta'al Vulcan hand Salute, used for greetings and farewells, usually accompanied by the traditional greeting.
> 
> Dif tor heh smusma Traditional greeting, translates as Live long and prosper. The reply is Peace and Long life, for which I do not yet know the Vulcan translation.
> 
> kevet-dutar Ambassador
> 
> o0o


End file.
